Marchitas
by neorymre
Summary: Día 12 del pasado promptatón de Latin Hetalia; Flor Nacional. "Manuel no entendía porqué sus flores se veían muertas".


**Nota: Buscando y rescatando one shots decentes que escribí para el promptatón me acordé de éste y de lo mucho que gustó en Wattpad. Espero que guste acá también xd**

Marchitas... ¿Por qué esas bellas flores estaban marchitas?

Recordaba la última vez que había estado en esa casa. Recordaba que sus flores decoraban la cerca y le daban vida a su jardín; que aunque siempre contaba con especies endémicas y nativas de su territorio, de entre todas siempre destacaban sus flores más preciadas.

Y ahora estaban ahí, secas, muertas.

¿Qué les había pasado? Sus flores... Marchitas. ¿Por qué estaban marchitas? No lo entendía; se suponía que tenía a personas que cuidaban de su jardín y, específicamente, de esas flores. ¿Quién las había dejado morir?

Recordaba haber estado en esa casa hacía unos cuantos años... ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Violeta estaba viva en ese entonces, recordó. ¿Cuánto pasó? ¿Seis, siete años? ¿Nueve? ¿Once? ¿Cuántos habían pasado en realidad? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Los últimos años habían sido difíciles para él.

Los copihues... ¿Qué le pasó a los copihues?

Años atrás los habían declarado en peligro. Años después ya era flor nacional. ¿Quién las había dejado morir? Se sentía triste, cansado, y desconectado de lo que ocurría dentro y fuera del país; todo sumado al estrés que llevaba acumulado antes de que le recomendaran irse lejos de Santiago para descansar.

Arthur fue a visitarlo. Le contaba cómo estaban las cosas en su país; le hablaba de la música, los conciertos, las bandas que estaban surgiendo. Manuel no escuchaba realmente. A él sólo le importaba saber qué había ocurrido con sus flores, y porqué eran las únicas que estaban sin vida.

Estaba distraído. Arthur le preguntó qué le ocurría. Manuel, casi sin pensarlo, contestó que se sentía muerto por dentro.

Muerto... Arthur lo miró preocupado, y volvió a preguntarle qué le ocurría. Manuel lo tomó de la mano y lentamente lo guía hacia su jardín. Al salir, Arthur mira maravillado las flores, mas no le presta atención a los copihues marchitos.

-Son esas -le dijo Manuel, tirando de su brazo-, están muertas.

Arthur frunce el ceño. -Están marchitas. ¿Las vas a dejar así? ¿No las vas a cortar? ¿No quieres flores nuevas? Te puedo comprar flores nuevas y bonitas, te van a gustar.

―No ―Manuel niega con la cabeza―, yo las quiero a ellas.

―Pero... ―Arthur lo mira confundido― ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

Manuel se aferra a su brazo y lo mira como si fuese un niño pequeño que pide un dulce después de almorzar.

―¿No las puedes revivir?

―No... No puedo hacerlo.

―¿Por qué no?

Arthur suspira. Manuel no era así, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Había algo en toda esa situación que no le gustaba para nada.

―Está bien, intentaré algo. Pero no esperes mucho, ¿si?

Manuel le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, ilusionado. Ambos se acercan a los copihues y Arthur exiende su mano hacia uno de ellos, con la terrible sensación de que no debía hacerlo, y al tocar uno de los pétalos siente a Manuel quejarse, apretando más el agarre de su brazo.

―No... No hagas eso. Ya lo entiendo.

Lo entendía, claro. Las flores; los copihues, ellos eran su vida. Su corazón estaba tan marchito como ellas. Él estaba tan muerto como ellas. De alguna forma, la vida de sus copihues se había ligado a la suya; y ahora que estaba así, marchito y muerto, las había dejado morir.

Se encontraba distraído. O así lo veía Arthur el día en que fue a vistarlo luego de saber que no se encontraba en la capital. No pudo seguir haciéndolo debido a la guerra y se quedaba por cortos períodos de tiempo, volviendo a la capital del país sureño. Le enfadaba que al jefe de Manuel no le interesara en lo absoluto el estado de su propio país, y llegaba a enteder de cierta forma porqué el castaño había decido ir a su casa en el campo: Santiago no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos.

Un día, cuando encontró tiempo para visitarlo, descubrió qué estaba pasando.

Tomando la taza con el té y observando con enfado a la criada, que mantenía la cabeza baja sosteniendo con fuerza un pequeño frasco entre sus manos.

―Te están drogando, Manuel, ¿y no te interesa ni un poco? ―estaba molesto, claro. Y mucho.

―Me siento bien ―Manuel le sonreía, intentando tranquilizarlo―, en serio.

Pero Arthur no entendía porqué lo estaban haciendo. ¿Algo le causaba dolor? ¿No querían que fuese capaz de razonar? ¿Acaso deseaban que estuviera en ese estado? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía tomando ese té, sabiendo que tenía una ligera cantidad de tranquilizantes que lo hacían estar en las nubes todo el tiempo, pensando únicamente en sus copihues? Antes de irse de Santiago no le habían dado nada; comenzó a sentirse así desde su primera noche en su casa del sur, después de tomar once. Había notado algo raro en el té, pero por cansancio decidió no quejarse. La única criada que se quedaba en la casa después de las ocho estaba intranquila, mirándolo nerviosamente mientras se tomaba el té, y como queriendo decir algo que jamás salió de sus labios.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales. Despertaba, bajaba a desayunar, se quedaba observando los copihues durante unas horas, tomaba once y se iba a acostar temprano. A veces intentaba leer un libro, pero no era capaz de mantener la concentración y lo dejaba a los pocos minutos.

Y así pasó el tiempo. La idea de volver a Santiago se hacía cada vez más lejana y su soledad ya parecía soportable. Arthur tenía asuntos que arreglar y no podía estar con él; y Manuel lo entendía. De hecho, lo último que quería era que alguno de sus cercanos lo viese en ese estado: Débil. Más débil de lo que nunca antes había estado.

Hasta que, un día, sintió un calor en su corazón y sus esperanzas retornaron. Dejó de tomar ese té; y las cosas parecían favorables. Tomó sus maletas, le echó un último vistazo a su jardín, con sus copihues marchitos cayendo lentamente al suelo, y partió hacia Santiago lo más rápido que pudo.

Y en su trayecto la vio; era la esperanza en los rostros de sus ciudadanos. Esperanza que se había visto reflejada en él. Ni siquiera se atrevió a ir al Palacio de la Moneda para verle la cara a su jefe.

Simplemente no pudo.

Y así pasaron esos años, hasta que un día, a finales de los 90, decidió volver a aquella casa en el sur.

Y los vio. Más vivos que nunca; rojos como la sangre y blancos como la nieve; sus copihues, sus bellos copihues, habían vuelto a florecer.


End file.
